


You Were My Eyes When I Couldn't See

by phasha18



Category: Atreyu (Band), Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Brian Haner was blinded at the age of twelve, ever since then his best friend Matt Sanders has taken it upon himself to take care of him blaming himself for what had happened.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Inspiration for this story came from reading quotes from Daredevil. In case you didn't know Matt Murdoch aka Daredevil is a blind superhero. (Also the first few lines are kind of taken from the movie)  
> #2: This is an AU fic. The band is not a band for the story.

**You Were My Eyes When I Couldn't See**   
**Disclaimer:** _I don't know or own Avenged Sevenfold. Everything you are about to read is fictional. Meaning that it has never ever happened._

  
**Chapter 01**

  
Matt Sanders sat in the local coffee shop with his friend Brian Haner Jr. Ever since Brian was 12 years old he hadn't been able to see, and Matt always thought that it was his fault. Brian had told him it wasn't his fault but he wasn't so sure. Matt sighed, looking at Brian as a young a boy walked into the coffee shop. Matt looked him up and down taking in his appearance as he knew that Brian would ask about him.

"By the door... tell me..." Brian muttered after smelling the air.

"You really want to know?" Matt asked, turning to the door and watching the young boy as he walked in.

"Yeah," Brian replied, as he felt in front of him for the sugar.

"He's...hideous," Matt told him, trying to hold back from laughing as the boy walked past them and to a table by the condiments.

Brian sighed before he stood up and had Matt hand him his cane so that he could make his way over to the young boy. Matt turned Brian in the direction and smirked as his friend found his way over to him. The boy was reading some kind of magazine, he couldn't quite make out the title.

"Uh...excuse me...could you tell me where I could find some honey?" Brian asked, after slightly bumping into the young boy's table.

"It's right in front of you," the boy replied, not looking up from his magazine.

"You'll have to be just a little more specific," Brian said, hoping that the boy would look up and see his predicament.

"What are you..." the boy asked, looking up and then seeing that Brian was blind.

"Blind?" Brian stated, only it turned out more as a question than a statement. "Yeah,"

After Brian said that the boy handed him the honey before getting up and walking from the coffee shop. Matt couldn't help but laugh as Brian walked back to the table and sat down.

"Aww, what's the matter you scare him off?" Matt smirked, Brian muttered something about wanting to follow the boy but not being sure about himself.

"Oh shut up!" Brian hissed, as Jimmy Sullivan walked into the coffee shop and joined them at the table. "Jimmy,"

"Hey Bri, hey Matt," Jimmy said, acknowledging the two men as Matt got up to leave. "Where you going Matt?"

"Gotta go, do a couple of things. I'll see you at the house, yeah?" Matt questioned, looking between Jimmy and Brian. Brian made a growling sound before he answered.

"Yeah...as long as Jimmy doesn't get lost or side-tracked," Brian said, Jimmy rolled his eyes and then answered Matt just as he left the coffee shop.

"We'll be there," he called, turning back to facing Brian and picking up his cup taking a sip from it.

Matt's house was considerably large, as it was only him that lived in it. Sure Brian and Jimmy were there most days but, they lived together. Matt on the other hand preferred to live alone it meant that no one could tell him when to get his ass out of bed or into it. That afternoon Jimmy drove to Matt's house with Brian humming along to whatever song was on the radio.

"Brian, is there something on your mind?" Jimmy asked, as they stopped at the traffic light's before Matt's house.

"Just a boy...that I smelt..." Brian mumbled, his head turning slightly in the direction of Jimmy.

"Oh? Do tell," Jimmy grinned, he knew that Brian could tell that he was grinning when he heard him let out a laugh. "Please, I want details!"

"Well...he smelt really good...kind of like you...only better," Brian smirked, knowing that this would make Jimmy gasp, and it did. "Matt told me the kid was hideous...last time he said that was about you,"

"Aww, and we both know that I'm not hideous," Jimmy laughed, remembering the day that the pair of them had stood outside in the rain just so that Brian could listen to the raindrops as they fell on his face. By listening to the raindrops falling on Jimmy's face he was able to imagine what he looked like.

"Yeah," Brian replied, laughing as Jimmy started the car and finished the drive to Matt's house. "You think Johnny'll be drunk already? Cause well let's face it he's not a quiet drunk..."

"Haha, I doubt M'll let him," Jimmy laughed pulling into the driveway and turning off the engine before both he and Brian climbed out.

Brian leaned against the passenger side door waiting for Jimmy to walk around. He never liked walking up Matt's path as things never stayed in the same position. Jimmy took Brian's hand in his and then led him up the path kicking things out of the way in the process. Jimmy and Brian had briefly gone out, but after around 6 months they decided they were better off as being friends.

"Jimmy?" Brian asked, stopping and tugging on the taller man's hand to get him to stop walking as well.

"Yeah?" Jimmy replied as he stopped and turned around to face the shorter man.

"I can smell him again..." Brian mumbled, a small smile playing on his face. "Can you...? Please?" he asked, hopefully as Matt and Johnny Seward made their way out of Matt's house.


	2. Chapter 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) more coming soon.

**Chapter 02**

  
Jimmy laughed letting go of Brian's hand and quickly walked down the path, with Johnny and Matt both raising their eyebrow's at him as he quickly turned around. Johnny looked at Matt as if to say 'Is that the kid?' Matt simply nodded.

"Hey kid," Jimmy called stopping once he got to the end of Matt's driveway. "Come here a minute," he beckoned, as the kid turned around to face him. Jimmy noted that he had a septum piercing and snake bites.

"Uh..." the boy mumbled, his gaze looking up Matt's path and then back at Jimmy.

"I don't bite...Are you new around here?" Jimmy asked, the boy simply nodded causing Jimmy to sigh and speak again. "I'm Jimmy...Jimmy Sullivan, what's your name?" he continued taking a step closer to the boy.

"Uh...Zachary...Zacky B...Baker..." the boy mumbled looking up at Jimmy and seeing his blue eyes, he took a step back as Jimmy took another step forward.

"I'm pretty sure you've already met my friend," Jimmy said motioning with his head up to Brian who now had Matt's arm wrapped almost protectively around his shoulder. "The blind one, that's Brian Haner Jr, Zacky," Jimmy smiled reaching out and grabbing Zacky by the arm. He was always straight to the point when it came to talking about Brian. "Come hang out with us for a while," Jimmy wasn't giving the teenager a chance to say no to him.

Brian grinned, listening to what Jimmy was saying. He couldn't help it as Matt smirked and turned him around whispering that Johnny would take him into the house to avoid the risk of him falling flat on his face. Matt walked down the path to Jimmy and Zacky after Johnny had taken Brian inside.

"I'm Matt, Matt Sanders," Matt said extending his hand to Zacky who just looked up at him before he shyly shook it. "We don't bite, so don't be so fucking scared," he laughed, they could be intimidating with out meaning to.

"Hi..." Zacky mumbled shyly trying to pull away from both Matt and Jimmy.

"If you're worried about Brian not liking you, don't be," Matt smirked, Jimmy rolled his eyes both of them knew what sort of guys Brian tended to like.

"Ignore him, we'll introduce you properly to Johnny and Brian once Matt's ass is inside, alright?" Jimmy asked, leaning over Zacky and giving Matt a shove.

Once the boys were all inside they made their way into the lounge room to find Johnny sitting staring at Brian who was telling him about the day Jimmy and him first met. Brian knew that Jimmy had entered the room but that didn't stop him from telling the story. Jimmy smiled before pushing Zacky onto the couch beside Brian. Brian jumped slightly knowing that it wasn't Jimmy or Matt that had sat down beside him.

"Jimmy?" Brian questioned, his head staying facing Johnny as he wasn't entirely sure which way to turn his head in order to be facing Jimmy.

"Relax Brian, on your left is Zachary Baker, and I'll be on your right as soon as I get us all some alcohol," Jimmy said walking around the couch and over to the little bar that Matt had set up in the corner. "Oh and keep telling Johnny how you met me,"

"Okay...wait what did you say his name was?" Brian asked, his head turning towards the bar as he heard Jimmy and Matt clanking around in it trying to fish out drinks.

"His name's Zachary...just call him Zacky I guess. Right kid?" Jimmy asked, looking to Zacky who mumbled something. "Yeah, Bri it's Zacky,"

"Hey, I'm Brian...sorry about scaring the shit out of you earlier...I guess," Brian said, turning to his left so that he was kind of facing Zacky even if he couldn't see him.

"H...Hi..." Zacky stuttered taking in Brian's features. He noted that Brian had a small silver stud in nose, dark brown feathery hair, a small amount of facial hair on his chin and from what he could see there was a few tattoo's on his arms. He couldn't see what Brian's eyes looked like, as they were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

Johnny pouted at Matt who shook his head and handed him a can of Cola before sitting on the couch beside the younger boy. Matt smirked seeing that the Zacky was eyeing Brian and didn't know what to say as Jimmy sat on the right hand side of Brian. Brian turned his head to Jimmy, who picked up Brian's hand and placed a beer in it before he handed a can of Cola to Zacky.

"You want to know how it happened?" Jimmy asked, as Brian slowly took off his sunglasses and then slowly tucked them into the top of his shirt. Jimmy could tell that Zacky was curious about what had happened, and they didn't usually tell straight away but had a feeling things would be different.

"Ye...yeah..." Zacky stuttered as Brian turned around, it was only then did he see that Brian's once brown eyes were now scarred and had a translucent film over them.

"It's okay...I don't mind telling you..." Brian mumbled, the truth was he was kind of scared to tell.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

  
Brian took a deep breath, as Jimmy put an arm around him to show that he didn't have to be scared to tell the story of how he came to be blind. Matt could tell that Brian was scared to say. Johnny didn't know the full story, only what he'd been told by Matt and Jimmy, he was too chicken to ask Brian himself. Normally it wasn't a story they would tell someone that they had just met.

"Bri, you want me to...?" Matt asked, a smile on his face that he knew that Brian could hear on his voice.

"Nah, I can...but if I stop...yes..." Brian answered, turning his head in Matt's direction before turning back to Zacky. "Okay...well, when Matt and I were around twelve years old..." Brian paused taking a deep breath before he continued. "We were playing ball in an old abandoned field...I don't know exactly what happened...other than I tripped over something trying to catch the ball..." Brian said, stopping again he didn't think that he could finish telling what happened.

"Want Matt to finish?" Jimmy asked, moving his arm from around Brian and placing his hand gently on his shoulder and taking a gulp from his beer. Brian nodded, moving his hand to his shoulder and picking up Jimmy's. "Go ahead M,"

"Alright. When Brian and I were kids, as he said. We were playing ball in some old abandoned field," Matt paused having a drink from his beer before he continued. "Another friend of ours...who we haven't seen since threw the ball and Brian was going to catch when he tripped over something, I still don't know what it was that he tripped over," Matt explained looking to Zacky and seeing a look of curiosity on his face. "Anyway the ball splashed into a an old chemical drum that was near where Brian tripped and the chemicals splashed into his eyes..."

Zacky's eyes went wide as he listened to Matt explaining how Brian had come to be blind. He wasn't entirely sure on how to react, so he did the only thing he could think of and that was stare at his can of Cola. Brian didn't like the silence so he turned in Jimmy's direction and buried his head in his shoulder.

"Kid, it would help if you said something," Matt sighed, Johnny had a drink from his Cola before he stood up and excused himself going to bathroom.

"Sorry...it's just..." Zacky stuttered, trying to think of the right words to say as Jimmy gave Brian a hug. "I didn't...wasn't expecting...it...I'm...I'm gonna go now," he continued, before standing up and having Brian reach out and grab his arm a little.

"You don't have to go," Brian said, into Jimmy shoulder causing him to laugh and turn Brian back to facing Zacky, Brian hadn't let go of Zacky's arm.

"I should be going home..." Zacky said, looking down at his arm and then at Jimmy and Matt who were both grinning at him.

"Do you really have to?" Brian asked, his head not moving from the direction that it was, which happened to be directly at Zacky's crotch.

"Yeah," Zacky replied, looking back down at Brian and then his eyes going wide when he realised where Brian's head was faced. "Could you...you let...let go...maybe?" Zacky asked quietly, unsure if Brian heard what he said.

"Oh yeah...sorry...Matt?" Brian whined, Matt sighed and stood up gesturing for Zacky to follow him.

Once Zacky was free from the room, Jimmy started laughing making Brian wonder why. He turned to face his friend a look of confusion on his face. Jimmy simply took Brian's hand and pulled him up before leading out to the back yard. Outside the sky had turned grey and white showing that it was going to start raining.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Brian questioned as he tried to pull away but then gave up.

"You'll see, hun, you'll see," Jimmy laughed, Brian muttered that Jimmy was forgetting something. "Dude, it's figure of speech," with that Jimmy let go of Brian's hand and walked over to Matt and Zacky.

"Zacky, go and stand in front of Brian and don't be nervous," Matt told him as Johnny walked out into the back yard. "Trust us," he added giving Zacky a gentle push as it started to sprinkle.

"Oh...okay," Zacky mumbled, biting his lip and then slowly making his way to Brian and standing before him as the rain fell down on his face.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04**

  
Zacky nervously stood in front of Brian as the rain fell onto his face. Brian listened to each drop as it did so. Zacky was a little confused as to what was going on until Brian explained it to him.

"Zacky," Brian smiled as an image of what he believed Zacky to look like came into his minds eye.

"How'd...you...know?" Zacky questioned, he was slowly, slowly starting to let everything sink in.

"Okay...when rain drops first fall they make a sound that bounces...kind of like a bats sonar, I guess..." Brian paused taking a deep breath before he continued. "From the rain tonight I can kind of tell what you look like...stop me if I'm wrong..." Brian mumbled giving a little smile.

"Uh...okay..." Zacky replied, taking a deep breath as Brian took a step closer to him.

"Johnny go back inside, Matty take him," Brian said after he heard some random noises coming from their direction. "Your face is slightly rounded, two piercings in your lip..." Brian paused and without warning moved his hand placing it on Zacky's face. "Relax, trust me okay?"

"Okay," Zacky squeaked, glancing down and biting his lip. Brian slowly moved his hand across Zacky's face feeling every little detail on it.

"You've got a piercing here," Brian said as his hand rested on Zacky's nose. "Oh and the rain's also made your hair stick to your head," Brian paused again, he wasn't sure if the reason for the boys nervousness was purely because he was blind or for another reason. "You okay?" Zacky mumbled a short 'yes'.

It was then that it started to rain harder so Brian started mumbling to himself before he knew it Zacky was gone. Brian sighed as Jimmy walked out in the rain with and umbrella and held it above their heads.

"Remind you of anything," Jimmy asked, a smile playing on his face as he looked down at Brian.

"Yeah...the day Matt pushed us together...only you stuck around," Brian mumbled, referring to the fact that Zacky had bolted.

"Aww, how about we go home yeah?" Jimmy asked, placing an arm around Brian and keeping hold of the umbrella. "I'm never gonna leave, you know that,"

"I know," Brian said, as a small smile played on his face and he leaned into Jimmy as they started to go back into the house. "Do you think he's scared of me?"

"No, fuck no. I don't think he's scared of you," Jimmy replied pausing as they stepped into the house and he shook the umbrella. "I think he's more scared of himself,"

"Hey, uhm Brian..." Johnny said, from his position seated on the back of the lounge. Brian turned his head in the direction that Johnny's voice had come. "The boy left his number...said to give it to you and that he's sorry,"

"Thank's Johnny," Brian said as he began to feel his way over to Johnny before he bumped into the lounge. "Did Matt move it?"

"Yeah,"

Brian took the sheet of paper as he felt it rub against his hand, even though he couldn't what was on it and pocketed it. Jimmy quickly went to the bathroom to make a pit stop. Leaving Johnny and Brian to talk, Johnny was complaining about an exam he had that week.

"If I got through it you can," Brian told him, Johnny gave a little laugh. "Yes, I had Matt and Jimmy..."

"And I have the three of you...right," Johnny said cutting him off as Jimmy re-entered the room. Brian nodded a little.

"Jimmy, I'm ready to go now," Brian said, causing Jimmy to laugh and shake his head as Brian took his cane out and unfolded it, it had been in his coat pocket. "Stop laughing," Brian pouted, turning in Jimmy's direction and starting to go over to him, using his cane as a guide to get to him. As soon as he was in front of him he whacked his arm, making Jimmy rub it.

"Ass," Jimmy grinned, wrapping an arm around Brian before they left.

"See you guys,"


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

  
The following day Brian and Jimmy sat in the coffee shop that Matt had seen Zacky and Brian had smelt him. Jimmy was trying to get Brian to tell him what he thought of Zacky.

"Bri, tell me honestly. What did you think of him?" Jimmy asked, as he handed Brian the sugar.

"I'll tell you, once you tell me when to stop," Brian replied as he slowly started to pour the sugar into his cup.

"Stop, now will you tell me?" Jimmy asked, making his voice sound like a child as Brian put the sugar down and picked up his spoon.

"Yeah...Jimmy, I think he was very nervous," Brian smirked knowing that it wasn't the answer that he was after.

"Brian!" Jimmy whined, making Brian laugh.

"Fine, I thought...he was...gorgeous..." Brian mumbled as a small amount of blush arose to his cheeks.

"Someone have a little crush?" Jimmy asked, before adding. "He was, he also has black hair, very kind looking green eyes and ears pierced,"

Jimmy watched as a smile crossed Brian's face, he knew that his friend was picturing Zacky in his mind. Jimmy hoped that Zacky wouldn't hurt Brian in the same way he had. It had taken Brian almost a year to fully trust him again.

At Zacky's house he was huddled up in his room writing in his journal. He was writing about his first day in Huntington Beach, California. His first day was yesterday and it was a little unnerving.

"Dear Journal. Yesterday was very different..." Zacky said to himself as he wrote it down. "I met...I met a very beautiful guy..." Zacky continued before he described exactly what Brian looked like.

"Zachary dear, are you alright in there?" his mother asked, standing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Zacky answered as he continued to write in his journal.

"Your grandmother and I have a meeting with the High School today, to see about getting you enrolled," his mother told him, Zacky sighed.

"Okay..."

Back at the coffee shop Jimmy had left for work leaving Brian sitting waiting for Matt to turn up. Matt usually turned up no less than ten minutes after Jimmy left, and vice versa. When Brian realised that Matt hadn't turned up after Jimmy left he started to get worried, it had been almost two hours. He picked up his cane from the table, unfolding it and standing up, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His phone had Jimmy, Matt, Johnny and nine-one-one programmed into speed dial. Matt's was one, Jimmy's was two, Johnny's three, etc. Each number had it's Braille equivalent on the button. Brian took a deep breath and pressed one, after Matt didn't answer he pressed three.

'Hey Brian,' Johnny whispered in to his phone, he was sitting in the library at his school. 'What's up?'

"Hey Johnny," Brian mumbled, making his way out side. "Matt's...he's not here yet...and not answering his phone," Brian continued as he started to hyperventilate.

'Brian, calm down. I'm coming,' Johnny said, pausing as he threw his things into his bag. 'Are you still at the coffee shop?

"Uh huh," Brian mumbled, stopping walking once he was just a few feet shy of the door and leaning against the wall.

'Stay there, I'll be there as soon as I sign myself out," Johnny told him, before quickly explaining the situation to the librarian who nodded and told him to just go.

Fifteen minutes later and Johnny was kneeling down in front of where Brain had ended up sitting down. He placed his hand on Brian's shoulder before taking the cane and folding it up. Johnny then stood up and pulled Brian up with him.

"Bri, want me to take you home?" Johnny asked, as Brian wrapped his arms around him.

"Matt's place...the basement..." Brian muttered hugging Johnny, who sighed, he knew what Brian wanted to do.


	6. Chapter 06

  
**Chapter 06**

  
"Dear Journal...I don't know why I'm scared...Whether it's because he's blind...or that I'm afraid I'll get hurt or even worse I'll hurt him..." Zacky scribbled in his diary before closing it and throwing it under his bed.

Once Zacky's mother and grandmother had gone, he decided to go exploring again. He was kind of hoping that he would see Brian again. Zacky hopped off his bed and then walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes and got dressed ending up in a pair of jeans, a black Misfits shirt, and a pair of red and black trainers. He then picked up the spare set of house keys and left the house closing the door behind him. He knew from the day before that he wasn't far from the centre of the city so he walked in the direction. He didn't have to walk far before he saw Johnny and Brian standing beside an old beat up blue Toyota Land Cruiser.

"Brian, are you sure you want to?" Johnny asked, as he unlocked the door of his car.

"Yeah," Brian replied, taking a deep breath and hoping that he wouldn't have to hurt anyone. "I'm sure,"

"Well, if you're sure...get in," Johnny told him, as he opened the door and looked up to see Zacky standing a little way away from them. "Bri, that Zacky boy is behind you..." he whispered, gently giving him a little spin around. "Hey,"

"Hi," Zacky mumbled, walking towards them.

"Hi," Brian replied, sighing he wanted to find Matt.

"You haven't seen Matt have you? You know tall guy who you met with us yesterday," Johnny asked as Brian turned back to his car.

"Nope, sorry...I just left my house," Zacky answered trying to work out why Brian had turned away from him.

"Hey, uhm, Zacky was it?" Johnny asked, Zacky nodded. "Want to hang out with us again?"

"Oh...I don't know," Zacky mumbled, as Brian sat in the front passenger seat.

"Come with us, please?"

Meanwhile, Matt had no idea where he was, or why he had been taken from his house just as he was leaving to meet Brian. Matt had taken a swing at one of his assailants, only to be knocked out by the others.

"What the hell do you want?" Matt asked, as loudly as his voice would allow at that point in time.

"Your boy," the man responded, Matt took a deep breath.

"He's not my boy," Matt hissed, trying to stand up and hoping that Brian would find him. "Why do you want him, Brandon?"

"That's none of your god damned business Sanders," Brandon Saller replied, smirking, he had been the one to throw the ball all those years ago.

"Yes it is," Matt said, getting onto his knees before fulling standing up. "You know, I didn't think you would sink this low,"

Back at Matt's house Johnny had taken Brian down to the basement leaving Zacky upstairs. But curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd crept down to the basement.

"Brian are you sure?" Johnny asked, watching as Brian started to hit at the punching bag, never missing it, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm sure," Brian replied, listening as the bag swung to the left. "Zacky?" Brian questioned, he could smell his scent at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you want something?" Johnny asked, looking to the stairs and seeing Zacky, who's eyes were on Brian. "Or someone?" he smirked.

"Uh..." Zacky mumbled, making Brian stop and step away from the punching bag.

"Look, I may be blind...but I'm not completely defenceless...I just don't like being left alone," Brian told him, as Johnny tossed him a bottle of water.

"To your left," Johnny called, so Brian extended his arm and caught it.

Brian and Johnny explained to Zacky that it had been Matt's idea for them all to learn how to fight after Brian had lost his sight. They rarely had to use their skills, unless it was necessary. Zacky looked at Brian and for a second he thought he saw the scared man he had seen earlier.

"Aren't you..." Zacky started to ask, taking a step forward as Brian started to slowly walk in his general direction.

"Scared? Yeah...but I can't stay scared,"


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07**

  
After they explained everything to Zacky, Johnny threw a few items into a duffel bag and the grabbed Brian's hand and lead him up the stairs with Zacky following close behind them. Once at the top of the stairs Johnny called Jimmy at work.

"Hey Jimmy, it's Johnny," Johnny said, as he was using Matt's house phone to make the call.

'Hey Johnny, what are you doing out of school?' Jimmy asked, seeing as though it was only 12:15 pm and he wasn't meant to be out for another 2 and a bit hours.

"Brian called me, it's about Matt," Johnny said, taking a deep breath as he heard Jimmy swear. "He didn't turn up after you left,"

'What? How long did Bri wait before he called you?' Jimmy asked, he never like leaving Brian alone, if he knew that Matt wasn't going to be there.

"He called me around 2 hours later...Jimmy he was scared, really scared..." Johnny said the last part quietly as he walked into the kitchen away from Brian and Zacky who were sitting in the lounge room.

'Where is he now?' Jimmy asked, not caring that he could get in trouble for being on the phone during work hours.

"Sitting in the lounge room with Zacky," Johnny replied, preparing himself to be yelled at. "It was Brian's idea, he wanted Zacky to come,"

Jimmy sighed before telling Johnny that he would be there as soon as he could get out of work. A half hour later he was at Matt's house, and upon entering the drive way he noticed something that wasn't right, Matt's garage was open a little. Curiously Jimmy climbed out of his silver and red Cadillac Eldorado, the paint job changed colour depending on the angle you looked at it. Jimmy crouched down and looked under the gap and saw that Matt's black Range Rover was still inside.

"Hey, Johnny you know his car's still in the garage?" Jimmy called, walking into the house and almost instantly having Brian hug him. "Bri, sit back down,"

"Yeah, I saw," Johnny replied, as he watched Zacky have Brian sit down beside him again. "Come into the kitchen a minute," Johnny said motioning with his head for the older and taller man to follow him.

"Why's Bri, always hug you?" Johnny asked, curiously as he looked up at him.

"Bri and I dated...when we were fifteen until I unintentionally broke his heart when we were seventeen, it took him a year to trust me again..." Jimmy paused, looking back into the lounge where he saw Zacky and Brian talking and then Zacky giving Brian a friendly hug. "He told me the year that I was gaining his trust again, was scary and that he didn't want to loose me, so we remained best-friends," Jimmy finished, Johnny looked at him wide-eyed before he smiled at him.

"Ah, well that explains that. Where do you think Matt is?" Johnny asked, he had been worried since he'd spotted Matt's car still in the garage.

"I have an idea...but I don't know, come on," Jimmy said, walking from the kitchen and stopping behind the couch. "Hey Bri, come on. We're gonna go find Matt now, Zacky you're welcome to come along if you like,"

Brian mumbled something to Zacky which caused him to nod and say that he would go with them. Brian smiled as Zacky stood up and then pulled him up with him. Brian held on to Zacky as they followed Jimmy and Johnny outside to Johnny's car, they would leave Jimmy's in Matt's driveway.

"Have you ever gotten in a fight before?" Brian asked, his head resting against the glass as Johnny drove to some destination that Jimmy had told him to.

"Once...or twice..." Zacky replied, biting his lip as he looked at Brian.

"I...I think I'm starting to..." 


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 08**

  
Zacky smiled a little, he knew what Brian was trying to say. Jimmy held back a laugh as did Johnny. Zacky looked at both of them and then at Brian and saw that he was nervous. He was nervous as well.

"Are you trying to say that you like me?" Zacky whispered, making Brian nod, happy that he didn't have to say it. "I think I like you too,"

"Take his silence as liking you," Jimmy said, motioning for Johnny to shut the car off. "You three stay put," he added, before he climbed out and made his way up the front steps.

"What's Jimmy doing?" Brian asked, as he rested his head on Zacky's shoulder.

"Don't know," Johnny and Zacky replied as Jimmy talked to someone at the house before jogging back down.

"Bri, you're not gonna like this," Jimmy said, walking around to the driver's side. "Saller's back...Johnny let me drive,"

"Alright," Johnny replied, climbing out and walking around getting in the passenger seat.

"Since when?" Brian asked, his head not moving as Jimmy climbed in.

Jimmy told Brian that Brandon had been back since the weekend, but that his grandfather didn't know why. Brian took a deep breath, he didn't want Johnny or Zacky to know about Brandon being the reason for his blindness. Jimmy sighed and drove, Mr Saller had told him where to find his grandson.

After an hour of driving Jimmy pulled up outside an abandoned baseball stadium. Looking in the back he saw that Zacky had fallen asleep against Brian, who was humming, looking in the passenger seat he saw Johnny asleep against the window.

"Wake Zacky up, but you're not letting him come in, I'll wake Johnny," Jimmy said giving Johnny a shove as he listened to the sounds coming from the stadium.

"Alright," Brian replied, moving his hand to Zacky's face on his shoulder and feeling around it until he got to Zacky's nose and poking it before he spoke. "Zacky, wake up," Zacky opened his eyes slowly as Brian poked his nose again. Zacky took hold of Brian's hand.

"Stop poking my nose," Zacky told him, letting go of Brian's hand only to have him grab it again.

"Promise me, you'll stay in the car with Johnny," Brian whispered as Johnny groaned, he was awake.

Jimmy climbed out of the car, going to the back door and opening it for Brian after both Zacky and Johnny promised they would stay. Inside Brandon had managed to fracture Matt's hand and give him a black eye. By the time Jimmy and Brian got inside Brandon's friends had grabbed Matt and were holding him.

"Brian, get out of here," Matt hissed, seeing Brian, but Brian shook his head, Jimmy sighed.

"Matt, you okay?" Jimmy asked, as he grabbed Brian's arm to prevent him from moving. "Not yet Bri," he whispered waiting for an answer from Matt as he glared at Brandon.

"So so...where's Johnny?" Matt asked, as one of Brandon's boy's let go of his arm and moved towards Jimmy and Brian.

"Safe, Bri now," Jimmy said, letting go of Brian's hand. Once Jimmy had let go, Brian took a second and listened to where Matt's voice was coming from and walked over to them and took a swing at Brandon's friend, Dan Jacobs. Brian hit Dan square in the gut causing him to double over, when he doubled over Brian kneed him in the same place.

Jimmy smirked and went over to Dan and took him from Brian, throwing him (Dan) against the wall as Brandon pulled out a gun. Matt's eyes went wide and he watched as Brian stopped dead in his tracks after listening carefully to the sound of the gun being cocked. He then quickly walked until he was around three foot in front and to the side of Brandon.

"Brian, be careful," Matt mumbled, as Brandon pointed the gun at Brian.

"Leave him the fuck alone," Jimmy shouted standing over Dan, and glaring at Brandon as he watched Brian knock the gun from Brandon's hand.

"How the hell did you do that?" Brandon questioned, shaking his hand, and without realising it making it easier for Brian to hit him.

"Don't you worry about that," Brian said, quickly grabbing Brandon's hand and twisting it behind his back. Even though he couldn't see he could tell that Matt was smirking. "You're the fucking reason this happened and then you left," Brian hissed tightening his grip on Brandon's arm and kicking him. "Why'd you come back?"

"For you," Brandon replied, flipping Brian over his shoulder and onto his back, eliciting a groan from Brian. Brian then smirked to himself knowing Brandon was standing over him, as he had his foot on his stomach. Brian kicked Brandon's nether region as a gun went off.


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 09**

  
The gun shot was from Brandon's friend Travis Miguel and it had gotten Matt square in the shoulder. When the gun went off both Zacky and Johnny had jumped fearing the worst. Zacky looked to Johnny and saw fear being taken over by anger.

"We're going in," Johnny said climbing out of his car.

"But...Brian and Jimmy told us to stay," Zacky muttered, climbing out of the car and quietly following behind Johnny as they crept into the stadium.

"Matt doesn't believe in guns...but Jimmy does..." Johnny whispered, spotting the duffel bag he had been packing earlier. "Ever played a sport?"

"Baseball...why?" Zacky whispered, Johnny grinned and handed him a baseball bat that had been laying at the bottom of the bag and pulled out a small hand gun for himself.

"Don't leave it behind when we get out of here," Johnny told him, before he asked one more question. "How old are you...I'm 18 and a bit..."

"I'm the same..." Zacky replied, following Johnny into the stadium and then crouching down behind some old seats. "You know we just broke our promises?"

Johnny nodded before looking around the seats and seeing Matt laying on the floor. He cursed under his breath and looked around and saw that Brian was beating the shit out of Brandon and rarely getting touched. Jimmy had grabbed Travis and thrust him up against a wall, after making sure that Dan was out cold.

"I thought we told you to stay in the car," Brian said, after hearing Johnny curse, it may not have been loud but he still heard it.

"You did," Johnny mumbled, coming out from hiding and pulling Zacky with him. "Want help?"

"Yeah...get Matt out of here," Brian said, hitting Brandon one more time as both Zacky and Johnny ran over to Matt. After Brian said that Brandon took a swing at him getting square in the jaw. Brian let out a groan, before he punched Brandon in the gut again. "Zacky, could you?" At first Zacky was a little confused but then he realised that Brian wanted him to hit Brandon.

"Yeah," Zacky replied, taking a deep breath before he swung at Brandon's head knocking him to the floor just as Brian collapsed. "Brian, you okay?"

"I think so..." Brian mumbled, Brandon had gotten in one last punch before Zacky had sent him to the floor.

"Come on, let's get out of here guys," Jimmy said running over to them and helping Johnny lift Matt up. "Zacky on the way out grab the bag," he told him, Zacky nodded, helping Brian up while still keeping hold of the baseball bat.

Johnny and Jimmy walked as quickly as they could with Matt, knowing that they had to get him either home or to the hospital. The hospital being the best bet.

"Zacky in the trunk are some towel's can you grab them for me, we need to make some sort of padding on Matt's shoulder," Jimmy said running a hand through Matt's hair, as he slowly came too. "Matt, sweetie you'll be okay," he whispered, as Johnny leaned him against the car. Zacky went to the boot with Brian attached to his arm, he didn't want to let go. "Bri, we're at the car,"

"Here," Zacky said, after pulling a towel out and folding it a couple of times.

"Johnny and I'll take you two back to Matt's and then we'll take Matt to the hospital," Jimmy said after thinking a moment.

"No, it'll be safer if you take Matt first...we don't know how much blood he's lost," Johnny countered, looking at Zacky and at Brian as Brian buried his head in Zacky's shoulder.

"Alright we'll take Matt to the hospital," Jimmy sighed, before he added. "Bri, Zacky I'm going to get Matt between you two, only because we need him to stay up right,"

"Okay," Brian mumbled, it was rather muffled since his head was still in Zacky's shoulder but Jimmy understood him.

Brian climbed in one side of the car with Jimmy helping him in and then helping Matt in beside him before he let Zacky climb in. Once they were all in Matt rested his head on Brian's shoulder, and mumbled that he hurt. Around 6 hours later and they were leaving the hospital, Matt had his right hand in a cast, along with his right shoulder being stitched up and bandaged. They'd talked to the police and told them that Brandon was responsible for all of it. Jimmy didn't want Matt living by himself, so he offered for him to stay with Brian and him. Johnny had offered to stay with Matt but Matt had groggily disagreed saying Johnny going to school was more important.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

  
While they had been at the hospital getting Brian and Matt checked out, Zacky had told Brian how old he was, Brian's response being that he didn't care. Both Brian and Matt had been told they had slight concussions, causing Brian to grumble that being blind had it's disadvantages. As soon as Brian had been discharged he'd found his way to Zacky's side, with Johnny's help.

"Do you want to go on a date..." Brian mumbled, his head on Zacky's shoulder as they followed the others to Johnny's car.

"I'd like that," Zacky replied, guiding Brian to the car before helping him in. "I should probably be going home soon..."

"Do you want us to drop you home?" Jimmy asked, as Matt closed his eyes and leaned against the window of the front passenger seat.

"Yeah...I mean that is if it's not any trouble," Zacky answered as Brian's head came to rest on his shoulder and Johnny kicked the driver's seat. He had reluctantly let Jimmy drive again.

"It's no problem, we'll go back to Matt's place and get my car so Johnny here can take his home," Jimmy answered driving to Matt's place.

"My mom is going to kill me for skipping school..." Johnny muttered as Jimmy pulled up in front of Matt's place.

Matt let out a groan, he was quite comfortable where he was and wasn't in the mood to move. Brian had almost fallen asleep on Zacky's shoulder, Zacky sighed giving Brian a little poke to keep him awake.

"Bri, wake up, we're gonna go home in my car okay?" Jimmy questioned, turning Johnny's car off as the younger boy climbed out and went around to the drivers side.

"Jimmy get the fuck out," Johnny said, opening the car door as Zacky climbed out with Brian.

"Right, well as soon as we're all out, go home and tell your mom that Bri needed help and that Matt and I were busy," Jimmy said hoping out before going to the passenger side and helping Matt out.

"Jimmy, can I please stay home?" Matt asked, well more like mumbled as he climbed out leaning against the taller man. "I'll be good,"

"Jimmy I'll stay with him," Johnny sighed as the five of them made their way inside Matt's house.

"Fine but only until Bri and I get back from taking Zacky home," Jimmy said, Matt grinned flopping down on his couch and running his non-broken hand through his hair.

Zacky smiled a little as Brian gave him a hug. He liked his new found friend a lot, and hoped that he would become his boyfriend at some stage.

"Zacky do we really have to take you home?" Brian asked quietly, as he heard Matt let out a groan from the couch, Johnny had leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah...if you want you can stay for dinner..." Zacky said, causing Jimmy to look at him as if to say are you sure. "My mom'll probably ask a lot of questions..."

"What kind of questions?" Brian asked, yawning as Jimmy pulled Johnny off of Matt and made him sit in one of the single couches.

"Uhm...like who you are...how I met you...that sort of thing," Zacky replied as Jimmy dragged the pair of them out to his car.

"Jimmy slow down, we don't want to fall down," Brian exclaimed, his hand tightening on Zacky's as he tried to keep up before he tripped down the steps causing Zacky to stumble into Jimmy. "Fuck,"

"Shit, Bri, Zacky sorry," Jimmy said, stopping and helping Brian up only to have Brian push him away. "Bri I said I was sorry," Jimmy sighed, watching as his best-friend pulled Zacky into his arms and hugged him.

Zacky sighed and stood up, pulling Brian up with him and giving him a hug, before they finished walking the rest of the way to Jimmy's car. Brian mumbling under his breath that Jimmy knew better than to walk down the stairs that fast. After they climbed into the car, Zacky gave Jimmy his address and they were there shortly after, around 15 minutes later. Zacky climbed out with Brian following closely behind, Jimmy mumbled under his breath before he leant out the window.

"Bri, do you want to stay with Zacky for dinner and I'll come pick you up after?" Jimmy asked, Brian simply nodded and Zacky gave him a small apologetic smile. "Okay, call me when you want me to okay?" Brian nodded again, his cell phone was securely in the pocket of his pants. Jimmy watched as Zacky carefully lead Brian up to his house, smiling as Zacky did what he usually did which was kick things out of the way.

"Mom, Gran...I'm home," Zacky called, briefly letting go of Brian's hand as the front door opened and the pair came face to face with Zacky's grandmother.

"Where have you been young man?" his grandmother asked, Zacky smiled at her before he answered.

"Out gran, this is Brian...I met him yesterday," he told her, Zacky's grandmother extended her hand and was a little shocked when Brian didn't do anything. Zacky grabbed Brian's hand and then whispered in his ear.

"Hi..." Brian mumbled, he could feel Zacky's grandmother's eyes on him and was almost starting to regret wanting to stay with Zacky.

"Gran, leave him alone, please...he's not used to...uhm new people..." Zacky mumbled, quickly walking into the house and taking Brian into his room. "Sorry, Brian...I didn't know what to say,"

"It's okay...I should be used to it...but yeah," Brian replied, as he sat on Zacky's bed after Zacky sat down on it and gently pulled him over to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Zacky's mother and grandmother.

**Chapter 11**

  
Brian and Zacky sat in Zacky's bedroom with Brian leaning against the headboard of Zacky's bed and Zacky sitting cross-legged facing him.

"Tell me about you and Jimmy," Zacky said, he wanted to know a little more about him.

"Zacky, Jimmy and I dated...we were fifteen...we were together until we were seventeen," Brian mumbled, wondering if he should tell about Jimmy's cheating on him.

"Boys it's dinner time," Zacky's mother called, his grandmother had told her of Zacky's guest. "Zachary make sure you wash up,"

"Yes, mom," Zacky called back, standing up and then helping Brian up. "Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom,"

"Okay, what does your room look like?" Brian asked, as he took Zacky's hand and walked close behind him.

"It's kind of off white with a few Misfit's posters, a double bed and a chest of drawers," Zacky replied walking straight into the bathroom door. "Fudgesicles," he muttered, his grandmother didn't like swearing in her house.

"Zacky you okay?" Brian asked, Zacky let out a laugh before he answered.

"Yeah, uh this is the bathroom," he said pulling him in and guiding him to the sink.

Five minutes later and the boys were seated at the table side by side, with Zacky's mother and grandmother sitting opposite them. Zacky filled Brian's plate with lasagne.

"Mom, this is Brian," Zacky said before he whispered in Brian's ear. "My mom's right across from you, and we're having lasagne," he whispered, Brian nodded a little.

"Nice to meet you Brian, I'm Isabel, Zacky's mother," Zacky's mother said extending her hand only to have Zacky to push it back.

"Hi," Brian mumbled, causing Zacky to take Brian's hand under the table and squeeze it.

"Young man, it is impolite to wear sunglasses at the dinner table," Zacky's grandmother said, Brian squeezed Zacky's hand he really didn't want to take them off.

"Gran,"

"Yes Zachary?"

"Never mind," Zacky sighed, he didn't want to argue with his grandmother, especially not in front of Brian.

"Please take your sunglasses off at the dinner table," Zacky's grandmother said again, Brian took a deep breath and reluctantly took off his sunglasses, but kept tight hold of them.

Once Zacky's grandmother saw Brian's eyes she let out a small gasp as did his mother. Brian mumbled something to himself and put his sunglasses back on. Taking a deep breath he squeezed Zacky's hand tighter to let him know that he didn't want to be at the table anymore.

"Mom, gran could you excuse us?" Zacky asked politely, as he pushed his chair out and stood up, before Brian pushed his out a little and stood up before Zacky took him to his room. "Sorry...Brian I honestly didn't think that my gran would do that,"

"Zacky, it's okay...But do you think maybe we could eat in your room?" Brian asked quietly, as they re-entered Zacky's room. "Please...your grandmother makes me nervous..."

"It's alright, I'll go tell mom that we're eating in my room and bring our food back," Zacky said, pausing before he continued. "I'll be 5 minutes, at the most,"

"Okay," with that Zacky guided Brian back over to his bed and then quickly walked out of the room and back to his mother and grandmother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure where I'm headed with this at the moment, I do have half of chapter 14 written. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :) If you have any suggestions let me know.

**Chapter 12**

  
Zacky walked back into the small dining room and stood before his mother and grandmother, he didn't know what to say, but he knew that they were going to ask questions.

"Zachary, dear, when and how did you meet Brian...that was his name yes?" Isabel asked, looking towards her son and then at her mother.

"Yes mom, his names is Brian. I met him yesterday when I was wondering around town...well more like in a nice little coffee shop," Zacky said, hoping that she wouldn't ask if he knew that Brian was blind.

"Did you know...?" Isabel started to say before her mother cut her off.

"Did you know that, that young man is blind?" she asked, Zacky sighed before he answered her.

"Yes Gran, and I don't see what the big deal is...Mom can I talk to you alone?" Zacky answered, looking to his mother and smiling at her, she nodded and they walked the short distance into the kitchen. "Mom, I know I only met him yesterday...but I like him...and he asked me out today,"

"Zachary, honey I don't want you getting hurt," Isabel told him, giving him a smile. "But I don't think I have to worry about your friend hurting you," she continued before giving him a hug.

Zacky smiled at his mom before he walked back into the dining room and grabbed his and Brian's plates taking them into his room.

"Hey Brian," Zacky smiled, placing Brian's meal on his swivel chair and wheeling it over to in front of him. "Here, they asked a few questions,"

"Thanks, what kind of questions?" Brian asked, as he felt the bed shift beside him and Zacky placed his fork in his hand.

"My mom asked how and when we met," Zacky said pausing to have a mouthful of food. "I told her yesterday and in the coffee shop," Zacky continued as they both ate their food.

"What about your grandmother?" Brian asked, having a mouthful of lasagne and having Zacky watch him.

"Gran well...she asked if I knew you were blind...I said yeah and then that I didn't see what the big deal was," Zacky replied, as they continued to eat in silence.

Meanwhile back at Matt's house Jimmy and Johnny were rummaging through Matt's closet trying to find him clothes to take to Jimmy and Brian's for a few days. Jimmy was telling them about what happened when he dropped Brian and Zacky off at Zacky's house.

"Hey Jimmy, what's wrong?" Matt asked, laying on his bed and watching his friends.

"Nothing...I just think Bri's falling hard for Zacky," Jimmy replied, his head being buried in the closet as Johnny pulled out a pair of jeans and tossed them to Matt.

"What's wrong with that?" Johnny questioned, pulling another pair of jeans our and tossing them at Matt as Jimmy pulled a couple of shirts out and did the same.

"I don't know...It's just weird," Jimmy muttered, causing Matt to snicker and look at him.

"You still love him, don't you?" Matt questioned causing Johnny to drop the pair of shoes in his hands as Jimmy nodded. "Oh...Jimmy if you're worried about Zacky breaking Bri's heart, don't be,"

"Yeah, Jimmy I honestly don't think that Zacky would, he seemed generally concerned about him today," Johnny said, running a hand through his short black hair as he picked up the shoes again.

"It's hard not to worry about him," Jimmy mumbled before going back to packing Matt's bag.

"You don't think I don't know that. Damn it Jimmy I was there when it happened," Matt said as Jimmy's phone started to ring. "You know that'll be Brian asking you to pick him up,"

Matt was right it was Brian asking Jimmy to pick him up. Jimmy obliged and made sure that Matt was in the car and that Johnny had gone home before they left. When they arrived at Zacky's, Zacky and Brian were sitting on the front steps with Brian's head resting on Zacky's shoulder and the older man almost asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13** _

  
The following day Johnny met Zacky at school and was given the job of showing Zacky around the place. He showed him every room, or at least the class rooms that he would be in. What Matt, Jimmy and Brian didn't know about Johnny was that at school he was bullied. If Johnny chose to be what he was outside of school kids would probably pick on him even more, even if they knew that he could kick their ass'.

At some point in the morning Johnny and Zacky got separated by the crowd, which frightened Zacky as he didn't know which way he was meant to go, and that Johnny was in his classes. Once the crowd was gone Zacky saw Johnny on the floor, biting his lip he hurried over to him.

"Johnny?" Zacky questioned as he crouched down beside the smaller boy. "What happened?" he asked, pulling him up as he stood up.

"Stupid fucking jocks," he muttered wincing, as they headed towards the office. "You should go to class..."

"Nuh uh, I'm not leaving you...besides where the fuck is the class? remember...NEW," Zacky said, exaggerating the 'new' part of his sentence as they walked into the office.

"Mr Seward, did they do it again?" the school secretary asked, looking at the two teenage boys.

"Yes...ma'am," Johnny mumbled, Zacky still holding him up.

Back at Jimmy's house Matt was laying with his head on Brian's lap as Jimmy was at work.

"Bri, what's wrong?" Matt asked, looking up at Brian and seeing his face tilted slightly towards him.

"Nothing," Brian replied, a small sigh escaping his lips as he said so.

"That's a lie and you know it," Matt laughed, but quickly stopped as pain shot through his shoulder and chest.

"Matt, I don't know what the hell to do," Brian mumbled moving his hand to Matt's face and running his hand over it. "Did this hurt?" he asked, his thumb rest on a small raggedy cut on Matt's chin.

"Yeah...well not really," Matt answered, taking a deep breath and moving his left hand up to Brian's and moving it a little. "What about your hand?" he asked, his own thumb gliding over a small black and blue bruise.

"Ehh...of course it did," Brian replied, a smile smile playing on his lips, he knew neither of them was invincible but they liked to think they were. "Do you think Johnny'll bring Zacky today?"

Back at the school, Johnny was sitting in the infirmary with Zacky. The principal had given the two boys passes from their classes until lunch. Johnny's head was resting on Zacky's shoulder as he caught his breath, he still wasn't breathing properly thanks to that morning's beating and the school nurse was starting to worry. The end of the school day couldn't come quick enough for Zacky and Johnny.

At Zacky's house his mother and grandmother had, had an unexpected visit from two of Saller's men, Marc McKnight and Alex Varkatzas. Neither Isabel or her mother Clara had any idea of who the two men were so they were extremely surprised when they barged into the house. Isabel was taken by Marc and Clara by Alex. Alex smirked at Marc before he roughly shoved Clara in the back with his gun. Clara letting out a shriek, as Marc hit Isabel across the face.  
  
"Who the hell are you two?" Isabel asked, holding her cheek as she looked to the men and at her mother, Marc and Alex didn't answer them. "I said who the fuck are you?" Isabel yelled, taking a deep breath as her mother was hit. "Answer me damn it,"

Zacky and Johnny arrived at his house just as a gun shot went off. Both boys looked at each other, nether one knew what to think or what to do. Zacky wanted to run inside to see if Isabel and Clara where okay, but he also didn't want to if gun's were involved. Taking a deep breath Zacky climbed out of the car as another gun shot went off, realising that he couldn't hear any screaming or anything he ran up the front stairs with Johnny close behind him.

"Mom?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created a very long time ago...in approximately 2008


End file.
